


An Evening Walk

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100 percent smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Carol and Steve spend one evening having a very good time





	An Evening Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply PWP - no story, just sex. They asked me to do it!
> 
> The sequel is [**Here**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111368).

Steve was quite amazed by Carol Danvers. She looked like a cute slip of a girl. But she’d flown there without a ship or a suit! That was a whole new level of power. She was funny and quite blunt when she spoke. He liked her from the first moment he saw her. Over the last few days, she’d stirred something in him, something he thought had died in Wakanda when so many of their friends were lost – that was hope. She stirred something else as well, something that surprised him. Desire – white hot lust. 

“Why don’t you just go for it?” 

He was surprised to see Natasha standing by his side. 

She continued. “It’s written all over your face, Steve. Ask her out.”

“Where do ask a superpowered half alien woman out to?” 

“You want to screw her, right?” 

He blushed then nodded. “I do.”

“Then ask her.”

“Do I say ‘Wanna fuck?’” 

Natasha laughed. “If you do, I want to watch. I think she might punch you in the face.” 

“So what do I say?” 

“Out for a walk? To the submarine races?” She’d heard that one herself a few times.

As it turned out, he didn’t have to ask her anything. She beat him to it. 

After dinner, they were all sitting around in the common room, talking about mundane things like laundry and eating Brussels sprouts. It was only in the last few days that they’d stopped looking like zombies and began to do normal things. It felt good, but there was a bit of guilt that came with it, too. Guilt that they were here, that they were alive.

Carol looked at Steve. “Want to take a walk with me, Captain Rogers?” 

“Just Steve.”

“If you call me Carol.”

They went out to the landing area and walked around on the grass landing field. It was a bit grown up since on one was taking care of it anymore.

“You’re over a hundred now, right?” she asked.

“Yep. A hundred and some months.”

“You have powers, too, right?” 

“I’m mostly just really strong.” 

“So am I, among other things. Steve, this may be forward but I don’t have time to mince words. I haven’t had sex with a human in over twenty years and haven’t had sex at all in six years. The problem is that I’m scared I might hurt a normal human. I’ve seen you watching me and am pretty sure you’re interested, too, so here goes nothing. Would you consider a roll in the hay with me?” She grinned that impish grin.

Steve laughed out loud at her terminology. He reached for her hand as he was laughing, pulled her close, and kissed her cheek. 

“I always have to hold back because I don’t want to hurt anyone. The only one even close is Banner and I don’t think the Hulk is my type.” He held her hands as he talked. He was pretty sure he could feel the power rolling off of her even then. 

“Besides, you’re handsome as hell,” she quipped. 

“Where do we -” He waved his arms. 

“How about the hangar? No one is out there and there’s enough room in case we need room.” 

They both took off running to the Quinjet hangar. She had no trouble keeping up with him. The hangar currently had only one plane in it and no one was working there. There didn’t seem to be any need for anyone to be there anymore. 

Once inside, he pulled her close and kissed her again. After the kiss, she grinned at him. “Take off those clothes, soldier boy. I want to see what I’m working with.” 

He was enjoying her lighthearted approach. He wasn’t sure he’d ever actually had sex just for fun. Both of them needed some fun. That much he knew for sure. They all did.

He began unbuttoning his cotton shirt. “I will if you will.” 

He watched as she yanked her black tank top off and dropped it. There was nothing under it but her. She wore jeans and they soon followed as he unzipped his own. She was already naked when he shoved his jeans down and kicked them away. Her eyes grazed his form then moved back up to his face. She nodded. “You’ll do fine.” 

He approached her again, taking her into his arms. She was curvy where she needed to be and muscular everywhere else. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sort of leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. 

“One question and I’ll stop talking,” she said into his ear. 

“Ask.”

“Can you go more than once?” 

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “Yep. Why?” 

“Well, this first time is gonna be rough and fast and I wanted to make sure we could do it slow and hot after.”

He literally felt heat surge through his body at her words. 

He spied a beam in the center of the building. It was one of the main loadbearing beams in the hangar. He carried her over to it and pressed her back against it. 

“Ready for me?” he asked, knowing what her answer was going to be. 

“Fuck me, Rogers, and stop talking.”

She helped him by reaching between them and guiding him into her. She was already wet and oh so hot inside. 

“You’re a big one, Rogers. I like that.” 

He shut her up with a kiss as he plunged into her. 

“Oh yes,” she purred as she raked her hands down his back. She bit his shoulder as he withdrew almost completely before plunging back in, hard and fast, to the hilt. He bent his legs to give him more leverage as he began to move in and out rather quickly. She dug her heels into his ass as he fucked her.

“So hot,” he murmured.

“Cosmic energy does that.” 

“Like I’m fucking a star?” He would have laughed if he weren’t already panting. 

“Oh yeah, just like that.” Her eyes twinkled.

He felt her inner muscles tighten when he was deep inside her. He realized that she was deliberately doing it for him. Not only was she hot and tight, but she was squeezing and releasing him in an increasing rhythm. 

“Harder,” she urged him and he did. He slammed into her so hard that the felt the beam shake a little. He needed to be deeper, he needed to drive into her with all of his strength. He wanted to please her. When he was all the way inside, she locked her legs around him, forcing him to stay where he was as she writhed, undulating around him. 

He felt her begin to quiver inside as her breath quickened and her eyes fluttered. Suddenly she cried out in a language he didn’t know and he felt her body squeezing and pulling him from the inside, milking his cock. She held onto him tightly as the tremors continued.

“Oh fuck, I’m coming,” he said as he realized that he had completely lost control. He pressed her against the beam as he filled her, straining to make it last as long as he could. She was still clutching him tight as he finished only seconds behind her. 

Very gradually, they both began to relax and let go. He finally set her down and stood up straight. 

“You’re all right, Rogers. That was – well, it was great. I didn’t worry about breaking you.” 

Steve wasn’t sure what to do next. She didn’t seem the cuddly type, but he wanted to hold her, to be close to her. 

“Is there an office here? Or do you want to go back to my room?” she asked him. 

“There is an office. It has a sofa and a fridge.” 

They gathered their clothes and went to the small office in the back part of the hangar. There was a big old sofa that looked like someone had moved it there from storage. It was flowered in a pattern that might have been from the seventies and was very roomy and sturdy. They needed sturdy. 

“I’m thirsty,” Carol said, opening the fridge. It was still stocked though the hangar was seldom used anymore. There were water bottles, some cokes and a bottle of cheap wine. She handed Steve a bottle of water and opened one for herself. 

Both of them drank long from their bottles before they sat beside one another on the sofa. Steve set his bottle down as did Carol. He leaned back and pulled Carol back against him. She turned and looked at him. “Thank you. I know it was fast and dirty, but I liked it. A lot.” She grinned that very Carol grin that he was coming to know. 

He wasn’t sure what to say. 

“I won’t bite. Well, unless that’s what you want. You okay?” She touched his arm. 

He nodded.

She settled back against him. “Ready to try this a little slower now?” She took his hand and held it for a moment then brought it to her lips, kissing it gently. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like that before,” Steve finally said. He wanted to say sweet things to her, but she didn’t seem any more the type for that than Natasha was. “Yeah, a little slower sounds good.”

She kept his hand and kissed it again, then slowly dragged the tip of her tongue over one finger. Steve felt it all the way to his groin. She sucked it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. 

“You are a wicked thing, Carol Danvers,” Steve told her as he pulled her closer, kissing the back of her neck. He let his free hand wander around to her front, cupping her breast then tweaking the nipple. He played with it until she let his hand go and turned toward him. 

“I am. And so are you.” She moved close enough to kiss him. “I think I might want to kiss you all over and maybe you could return the favor?” 

His mouth went dry at the thought of that mouth touching him – everywhere. 

She began her journey with his ear. “I’m going to make you squirm, Captain Rogers,” she said into his ear just before she bit his earlobe and tugged on it gently. He shivered. Her hands weren’t idle either as she ran one hand down his chest to find his nipple and tease it as he had hers. He groaned. 

She began to trail kisses and licks down his jawline while her hand slipped down his belly to the dusting of hair that trailed below his navel. She skipped the obvious choice to touch, the part he wanted her to touch, and kneaded the muscles in his thigh as she nibbled his collarbone. He was shivering and making sounds that would have embarrassed him if what she was doing hadn’t felt so good. 

She dipped her head and captured the nipple she’d been teasing, biting it gently and then just hard enough that it was close to the line between pleasure and pain. When he tried to touch himself, she smacked his hand away. 

“Mine,” she told him playfully then she sucked at his tortured little nipple again. 

He took a deep breath and let have her way with him. She wandered here and there, looking at and kissing old scars from childhood, any tiny imperfections she found on his skin, and finally kissing down his legs to his knees. She found his weakness behind his knees, making him jump and jerk away. He’d always been extremely ticklish there and Carol howled with laughter when she found out. 

“Your weakness!” she crowed as she licked and kissed his legs when she could hold them still enough. He was laughing as hard as he was trying to get away. 

The next thing he knew, she was leaving tiny kisses and bites up his thighs. She was down on the floor by now and she knelt between his legs that she’d spread open with her hands. He wasn’t laughing anymore as he watched her. He wasn’t breathing much either. She dipped her head to kiss him just beneath the testicles. Her tongue was warm and wet.

He bit his lip to keep from making a sound. It didn’t stop the way his breath hitched. She paused and looked up at him, “Yes?” she asked.

He nodded. She slipped her hand under his ass, letting her fingers tease his anus as she sucked gently on his testicles, moving to the base of his cock. He pressed against her hand as she licked up the underside of the thick, heavy shaft. He braced his hands on the sofa as Carol sucked him deep, using her other hand as well as her tongue to stimulate him. 

He thrust into her mouth, knowing she wasn’t done with him yet. He had to try. He felt like he’d explode if he didn’t. She slowed her actions and let him slip form her mouth. 

“Do you want me to beg?” he asked, because he was certainly ready to do so. 

“Be patient, Captain. I promise I won’t leave you unsatisfied. You’re just too beautiful not explore properly.”

She lapped at his head and rubbed his own lubricant all over her finger. She lifted his legs up higher and pressed a finger against his anus again. She looked up at him to see if he wanted her to stop. He pushed against her finger and she slipped it just inside. 

“Have you done this before? Do you like it?” she asked before going any further. 

He nodded. 

As she slipped her finger in deeper, she took him into her mouth again, sucking him in the same slow rhythm she used with her finger. He moaned and bucked under her. 

The only person who had done this with him had been Tony. They had been lovers once, but it seemed like a lifetime ago now. He liked it then and he still did. He wondered if Carol could find that place that inside that Tony always did. 

Just as he was thinking about it, she did and he bucked up into her mouth. She continued fingering him until he was fucking her mouth with every touch of her finger to the pleasure center inside him. The pleasure began to spiral upward and something deep in his body began to coil like a spring. He knew he would come soon. 

He put his hands on her head, urging her to take more until he was pressing into her throat. She stroked her hand up and down now. He felt a second finger inside and he made another sound. His entire existence was centered around what she was doing to him right now. 

“Carol!” he cried out as the stars exploded in his body and in his brain. Everything stopped, everything, for a perfect fraction of a second then pleasure crashed into him, sweeping everything but physical sensation away. He bucked and thrashed beneath her, but she kept up with him, kept up the intensity until she felt him begin to slow, then stop moving. 

He fell back against the sofa, his breath coming hard still as Carol licked him clean and gently slipped her fingers free. 

He reached for her and she moved up into his arms, kissing him and putting her forehead against his. 

“Are you all worn out?” she asked as she kissed his cheek. 

“I just need to catch my breath. I don’t want to miss my chance to torture you.” He captured her bottom lip and nibbled it gently before kissing her. 

“I hope you make me as squirmy as I made you,” she teased. 

“I’m still squirmy, to tell the truth.”

He lifted her into his lap and she nipped the end of his nose. “What you got for me, Captain Rogers?”

He pushed her onto her back on the sofa and moved on top of her, kissing her face and her neck. He’d always loved the graceful curve of a woman’s neck and he loved it when she shivered when he nipped her shoulder. He began kissing his way down. Like most men, he loved breasts and he nuzzled hers with his face first, feeling the smooth, softness against his face. Then he sucked one nipple into his mouth as he teased the other one with his fingers, pinching it gently at first, then a little harder. She moaned when he bit the one he sucked and tugged it with his teeth. She tangled one hand in his hair. 

He was hard again and rubbed against her leg as he began to trek down her belly. She was wiggling under his kisses as he nipped at her hip bones and licked her navel. She was slender but there was still a softness to her belly and below that made him want her more. He turned her around on the sofa and got on the floor between her legs this time.

“Hi there,” she quipped as he opened her legs. 

She was a real blond and still had a small patch of curly hair on her pubic mound. He liked it. Most of the women he’d been with since the thaw were hairless and her hair reminded him that she, too, was from another age. He touched the hair with his fingers. It was softer than he expected. He kissed her soft mound then opened her with his fingers. She was still wet from their previous activities and still smelled of his sex as well as her own. 

He tasted her, lapping her opening with his tongue then moving up to tease her tiny clitoris with the tip of his tongue. He slipped a finger inside her as she wiggled her ass.

“You like?” he asked her without stopping what he was doing. 

“Mmmm yeah. It’s nice,” she practically purred. She pushed down against his finger. He began to fuck her with it. He slipped a second finger into her and smiled against her when she made an appreciative whimper. She wrapped her legs around him and began to move. “Stop me if I break your neck,” she told him.

She growled and grabbed his hair when he pressed a third finger into her. He was moving his hand quickly, pressing deep. He pressed one finger a little toward the front and started moving them all in small thrusts. Carol was panting and making sounds he’d have called keening. 

“That’s it, Steve,” she gasped as he kept up what he’d started with his fingers. “Oh god!” she cried out as she clamped her legs tight around his head, riding his hand. He felt her come, felt her vaginal walls grasp him tight and squeeze his fingers until she was still and breathless herself. 

He gently slipped his hand free and kissed her mouth, letting her taste herself in his kiss. 

He pulled her down to the floor with him and put her in his lap with a leg on either side of him, pressing his very ready cock into her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck. She held him and they began to move together. It was only a few minutes before she came again, holding him tight as she came, moaning and calling his name. She didn’t pause when she was done, instead pushing him onto his back. He reached up, cupping a breast in either hand as she rode him. 

“Come for me, Steve,” she asked as she moved faster. He moved his hands down to her hips and gripped them hard as he did come, spilling himself into her again. She rode him until he stopped moving beneath her then she lay down on his body. 

Neither of them said anything for several minutes. 

Carol raised her head and looked at him, that sneaky smile playing at the corner of her mouth. “How are we going to get back in without someone noticing us?”

“Just dress and act like nothing happened?” Steve asked.

“Want to stay with me tonight?” she asked as they both began to dress. 

He looked up from tying his shoes. “Are you sure?”

“Yep. I want to snuggle with someone. You’re big and warm and I like you, so yeah.”

“I’d like that.” 

As they left the hangar, he put an arm around her shoulder. “Do I get to see you fly?” he asked. 

She stepped away from him and suddenly she was on fire, like a beautiful human torch. She took off into the night sky was back in a few seconds. 

“Tony’s gonna hate you! You don’t even need a suit!” 

He put his arm back over her shoulder, she put hers around his waist, and they went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
